


yandere/dark male Happy Tree Friends x reader

by Yandererulz



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Dark, F/M, Female Reader, Fun, Gore, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Smut, Yandere, genderbent female characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: You are just a worker at a maid cafe, you are hosting a birthday party for you best friend, everyone shows up and your friend makes a wish that she wants you to have a boyfriend. What she doesn't realize is that you already have one, he had to go out of town for work. Once You announce that she's shocked and so is a curtain male. Scratch that his furious, you belong to him no one else he he'll be sure you know that. Watch out here he comes~"You belong to me, not him. You are MINE!"





	1. Chapter 1

You are just a worker at a maid cafe, you are hosting a birthday party for you best friend, everyone shows up and your friend makes a wish that she wants you to have a boyfriend. What she doesn't realise is that you already have one, he had to go out of town for work. Once Yu announce that she's shocked and so is a curtain male. Scratch that his furious, you belong to him no one else he he'll be sure you know that. Watch out here he comes~

"You belong to me, not him. You are MINE!"   
\------------------

Summary sucked I know basically this is a bunch of yandere or dark HTF oneshots so please give this ago!


	2. The start...

I was walking around the cafe getting everything ready, it was going to open soon so I had to make sure it was perfect. I sighed as I caught a glance of myself in the mirror I was wearing a black and white maid outfit complete with (f/a) ears and tail. This sadly was my uniform, I guess you could call it a maid cafe. I had to bow and say "welcome back master/mistress~" normally there was a bunch of other people who worked with me but they all took holidays or had an accident, so it's just me. I had dark purple bags that gave me a whole zombie look, I was up all night talking with my boyfriend (b/n), his so sweet but is sadly away for work. 'Huh I miss him so much' I had a gloomy look cross my face before it disappeared, I clenched my fist this time a determined look flashed on my face 'I can do this' I encouraged myself. 

 

You see today was (f/n)'s birthday and she invited everyone, yes that's right everyone. So now I'm trying to safe proof the cafe and make enough space for them I also had to make the giant cake. I sighed and started. I got up and wiped a few drops of sweat from my forehead 'all done' I nodded quite proud of myself. The doors opened then and in came everyone they all wished (f/n) a happy birthday before going off to eat, drink, talk or play party games. (F/n) walked over to me with a giant, bright smile once she reached me she gave me a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much (y/n)" she squealed I just nodded trying to hug her back, after we parted she nodded towards the cake I and winked at her.

 

We walked there and gathered everyone around it I lite the candle, and we all sung happy birthday to her she was a giggling mess. "Make a wish" I told her so she stoped for a moment then blow out her candle, everyone cheered. "What'd you wish for" Cuddles asked she smiled and said "I wished that (y/n) would get a boyfriend~" I froze as did he I looked at her "um (f/n) that's already came true" I was nervous I had forgotten to tell her the news. She looked at me with wide eyes "what do you mean?" She was confused I would be to, so I gathered all my courage "I mean I have a boyfriend I was going to tell you today" I thought she would be upset but I got the opposite reaction. She grinned and hugged me "that's great where is he?" I gently pushed her away "his out of town at the moment" she punted "aw that's no fun~" she huffed off somewhere.

 

I spent the rest of the day chatting with the other residents of Happy Tree Friends, I knew them all I just didn't talk with them much. That was when I went to him he was tensed and was clenching his fists "do you really have a boyfriend?" His voice was rough and horse, he kept his head down so I couldn't see his expression. I nodded slowly and started to back away if he decided to change and go feral I'm stuffed. Instead he just chuckled and muttered something it sounded like "but your mine, mine, mine" I just left 'stuff that.' The party was now over and everyone had gone home I was just cleaning up when suddenly the door slammed shut and the lock made a click sound, I froze I slowly turned only to find....

Rulz:

• I will only do male characters 

• I can do genderbends 

• I will not do Any yaoi 

• I can do lemons (I suck at them though -_-)

• I will only do one e.g like Lifty and Shifty I won't do lifty x reader x shifty I will only do either Lifty x reader or Shifty x reader

•you can ask for a certain type of reader e.g shy, chubby, masochist and so on

• I can either do human or animal forms

 

Also all the characters will have their dark side out for those who don't have one I'll make one. So yeah see ya soon cupcakes.


	3. Flippy/Fliqpy x reader

My eyes widen standing there was Flippy or rather Fliqpy the sound of the door slamming must of made him flip. He let out a deep, rough chuckle I still couldn't see his expression but I had an pretty good idea of what it looked like. From what I've heard from (f/n) and the others is that he is a blood thirsty, manic that will kill anything that moves. "H-h-hi Fl-ap-py" I was so nervous that I stuttered he started walking over to me, 'oh, no what do I do?!' I was having a mini panic attack I looked at the back door from the Connor of my eye. 'Even if I managed to get there there's no way I would be able to put run him, he was in the damn army for corn sake.'

"Hehehe hello (y/n)" he was now right in front of me with his army knife, that was glistening in the moonlight I could see my terrified expression staring right back at me. I was shacking "c-can I-I-I had-p you?" He looked up at me he had an oddly calm look in his eyes, and a large cheshire grin that spread right across his face. "(Y/n), how could you do this to me!" He was now getting angry that calm look disappeared and was replaced with a flash of anger. He's pale hand reached out to me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"D-do what?" I was confused what the hell did I do to him? He growled and yanked me closer he held the knife up to my face, 'okay this was getting out of hand now.' I needed to get out of here now so I did the only thing I could think of doing and I kneed his groin, he immediately let go of me hand fell to his knees cupping his now aching crutch. I didn't wast any time and bolted towards the back door I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins, as I jumped over the counter I was almost shouting with glee 'I'm going to make it' I kept saying in my mind. That was until I heard a groan then a chuckle "okay then let's play" I ran out the door and straight to m car. Once it I heard the familiar roar of life I pushed down on the peddle and I was off.

I drove straight to my house, I know that sounds stupid but none of the residents of htf had seen much less been to my house, the only one who did was (f/n) and like hell she would tell Flippy, she hates the guy. I parked the car and walked inside once I was in the familiar wooden hallway I ran around locking all windows and doors. I had a peaceful night, than morning came and there was a knock on my door I thought it must of been (f/n) so I didn't bother putting on some pants or a bra (you sleep with no bra or pants on but still have a baggy shirt and underwear) as soon as I opened the door the sunlight flooded the room I had to squint my eyes to see the person clearly. I froze 'how the hell did he find my house' it was Flippy, normal Flippy.

He smiled sadly and looked up at me a dark, red blush overtook his face his eyes were staring at my body. I looked down and blushed 'shit I didn't put on and pants or bra because I thought it was (f/n)' I was silently cursing myself, then I looked up at him "how did you find my house?" I asked suspiciously he seemed to fumble with his words for a bit "I-I saw your car" he pointed at my (f/c) car 'damn I forgot to put it in the garage' I nodded, "what can I help you with?" I asked I was still shacked up from yesterday. Flippy held out a pink coloured box, I raised and eyebrow. "It's a cake to say that I'm sorry about yesterday Nutty slammed the sugar bowel on the table, and then he came out" he looked so depressed and like he was about to cry, and me being far to nice for my own good, smiled at him and thanked him for the cake I also invited him in.

I however didn't see the dark smile that appeared on his face nor the dark chuckle he let out. I put the cake down and started to cut it into pieces I also started to make some (f/d). I was too busy to notice a certain green haired man that snuck up behind me. Before I could blink I was thrown back onto the table with Flippy onto of me he had the same look as he did last night 'shit'. He went straight to my neck and sniffed a little before his sharp teeth bit the flesh there "ahh" I screamed in pain and a bit of pleasure. I felt him smirk against my skin, one of his hands went and sized mine in a tight hold, while the other went to my thigh and squeezed I was trying to keep in my moans. He moved his face up to mine so that his lips were inches from mine "(y/n) you are so naive" he whispered and let out a breathy chuckle and dominated my lips with his.

"you belong to me, darling"


	4. Shifty x shy masochist reader

There standing was Shifty... 'great' I didn't really like the twin thieves , it not that I personally hate them it's just one night I came into work and half of the furniture and money were missing, and guess who did it... that's right Shifty and Lifty. It took forever to track the mischievous two down, that when I first meet Shifty since then I kept running into him. "W-what do-do you want Sh-Shifty?" I asked a deep red blush dominated my face he just grinned at me his hat was covering half of his face, it was giving me an uneasy feeling and voice in my head kept screaming "DANGER, DANGER RUN!" I just ignored it, 'he wouldn't hurt me... right?' I blushed harder at the thought of being hurt. I didn't notice that he had moved until I felt a hot breath down my neck, I was about to turn around but he slammed his hands on both sides of me I felt him smirk.

"Hello kitten~" I felt the hairs on my neck stand 'his too close' I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his warm, most breath fan my neck, "why would you lie like that~" he wined as he slipped his long arms around my waist 'what lie?' I felt him kiss up my neck "ECK" I squeal as I felt the wet, slimy tongue slide up and licked a special part of my neck "ahh" I moaned I tried to wriggle away, however he tightened his arms "tsk, tsk" he muttered "don't be a bad girl kitten~" he said "because bad girls get punished~" then he harshly bit the special part of my neck I screamed in pain but mostly pleasure, "oh what's this is kitten a little masochist~" he was now grinning.

I was now a tomato and trembling 'this isn't right' so I mustered my courage and yanked his arms off me, he was shocked as I turned to him and said in a small voice "I have a boyfriend sorry Shifty but I can't let you do this" before I marched out with my head held high. If I had turned around then I would I've heard and seen him smirk "so the bad kitty what's to play~"

I ran all the way to (f/n)'s house she'd help me I know it. I was panting by the time I came to her door and knocked. The door soon opened "oh hello (y/n), what's wrong?!" She shouted as soon as she saw tears in the corner of my eyes "please help me" she nodded and allowed me inside. "Now I'll go and make you some (f/d) then you can tell me what's wrong" I nodded and walked over to the couch where I sat down and cried. 'Why did he do that, why did I enjoy him doing it?' It's true when my boyfriend touched me like that I would shy away, however when Shifty did it, it felt good, pleasurable even. I turned bright red 'he was just teasing me on one would want me, I'm to shy" I sighed.

(F/n) just then walked through the doorway with a tray on it was two cups of (f/d) and a plate of (f/f) biscuits 'yum', she sat down and handed my the cup "now then start talking" she crossed her arms. I nervously fidgeted with my maid dress "well..." I told her all about it, leaving out the part about me being a masochist she was shocked and sickened. "He did what! Don't worry you can stay here as long as you need" I blushed at what she said and nodded happily. It was now midnight, (f/n) had already gone to bed I was now laying here in bed. My eyes where starting to shut until I heard a crash and a scream, I jolted awake and whimpered as I creep down stairs to where the noise was. I gasped as I saw (f/n) hanging from the ceiling light by her intestines. I was shacking and had tears peak at the corner of my eyes, just then I was thrown into a bag and carried somewhere.

I woke up to a flash of light, I groaned and tried to move my arms only to find them handcuffed to the bedpost. I looked down and saw I was in nothing but lacy underwear. I blushed hard at the thought of someone seeing my body, I then felt tears slid down my face I knew that (f/n) would come back fine but I was still scared by that image and about my situation. "Kitten is awake now~" I heard Shifty say I was shacking. I felt him come up to my ear "I won the game, but sadly you must be punished for being a bad girl~" he whispered before he took the handcuffs off and before I could run he flipped me on my stomach. I was about to say something but it was just a stuttering mess then a 'SMACK' filled the room and I froze then moaned at the pain 'ahh that felt so good' I grow a deeper red blush. "Hehe you better start counting kitten~" he repeat the process and I was a moaning mess. After he finished he flipped me back around and kissed me harshly "your my treasure no one will or can take you from me" he hissed with a dark look in his eyes, and for some reason I didn't mind.

"I'm gonna lock you up, Treasure"


	5. Before you read!

Okay so the first few chapters are shit and the reason for that is because I wrote these when I was 11, I just edit some of them to fit. But I promise that the next few will be better more like the ones on my book yandere x reader. So yeah 


	6. Lifty x shy reader

There standing was Lifty with his usual grin, I started to blush 'I'm here alone...with Lifty' I didn't have a crush on him or anything it's just that I don't really like being alone with people, I'm what people what say shy. I heard his usual chuckle I then realised that he locked the door "u-um w-why did yo-u l-lock..." I trailed off to nervous to continue so I decided to just point at the door. I was surprised when I saw him walking over to me, "hey (y/n) why are you so mean?" I was confused and tilted my head to the side 'what?' He now looked into my eyes he had a look full of mischief. I slowly backed away 'his getting to close' I was aiming to go to the back door. However he caught my arm "where do you think you're going (n/n)?"

I was now panicking then a knock snapped us both towards it "babe why is the door locked?" I felt relief rush through me, it was (b/n) I tore my arm from Lifty and ran to the door. I unlocked it and flung the glass door open, I jumped into his arms crying. "Whoa there (n/n), what's wrong?" He tried to calm me but I was terrified. I didn't see the exchange that the two men made, (b/n) glaring and Lifty doing the same with his usual grin.

I was now sitting at home with (b/n), we were cuddling while watching a (m/n). I was blissfully unaware of of the blue eyes that were watching with envy I thought I had heard chuckling but when I turned my head I found no one but (b/n). I smiled up at him as he smiled down at me we sheared a small kiss. I had to go to the bathroom so I quickly got up and walked into it to do my business. I was washing my hands when I heard a smash, I let out a squeak and ran out where I let out a scream. My boyfriends dismembered body was in the middle of the room his guts were everywhere.

I had tears falling down my face, "oh (y/n)" I felt a male hug me behind I could see his dangerous look, he smirked and kissed my neck until he got up to my ear. "You stole my heart, now I'm not letting you go~"


	7. Handy x chubby reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon in here just a warning

It was Handy 'how the heck did he lock the door' I was about to walk over to him when I caught my reflection in the window. I made a disgusted face, normally I'm completely fine with how I look. Yes I'm chubby but that means that there's more to love.

However I over heard Giggles saying "(y/n) is just a whale, I mean she's trying to hard in the slutty outfit" it's not like I had a choice I wanted to shout at her but I kept it in and walked away.

I was so caught up in my daydream that I didn't notice Handy walk up to me he tried to hug me the best he could, I giggled slightly and looked up at him.

"You don't need to listen to that pink rat, your cute in that costume," I smiled "thank you Handy." He smiled back then frowned he was about to say something until my phone went off, I walked over to it. I saw the text and slammed my phone down Handy jumped and looked at me "I-I need t-to go" I was trying to keep the tears from falling but failed I ran to the door and unlocked it, then ran out the cafe leaving behind a confused Handy

Handy:  
I was confused once (y/n) ran out of the cafe crying I looked to were the phone was slammed I tried to pick it up, but I didn't have any damn hands so I couldn't pick them up. 'Ack fuck this' I kicked it over with my foot as soon as I did I found that she didn't lock the screen. I was a text that said 'take a look at this pic' I looked further down and spotted a picture of a man making out with a slut. 'Ah this must be her so called boyfriend' I felt rage boil within me 'how could he do this to her!'

But then I realized 'with him out of the way she can finally become all mine' I smirked and let out high pitched giggles. 'This is going to be fun~.' Now as you know I don't have any hands but I do have something else or should I say someone else.

⚠️️lemon starts somewhere here⚠️️

Third person:  
(Y/n) ran inside her house and cried herself to sleep the vial image was now implanted within her brain. She soon however awoke to a strange sensation on her chest. Opening her eyes fully She was about to let out an ear piercing scream, only to find that She couldn't. Her mouth had being gagged.

"Oh (n/n) your awake," Handy purred out. He was bare, his tan, toned chest was rising up and down showing he was excited which terrified (y/n). She tried struggling with every fiber, making her (s/m/l) breast bounce and her thick thighs jiggle. She halted once she felt his slimy, wet tongue glide up to one of her now perk nipples. "Now when you go and do that it makes it hard for me to control myself."

(Y/n) realized that Handy had no hands so how did he tie her in thick, rough ropes. Sensing her question he let out a fruity laugh, that would've made the young girl blush if it wasn't for the predicament she was now in.

"Lumpy helped. That dense idiot thought we were rehearsing for a play," Handy was now laughing a cruel and venomous laughter. "I don't need hands all I have to do is pull here~" he yanked the stumps that he had, and the rope attached to it was pulled. (Y/n) let out a scream full of nothing but pain as her perky, red nipples were fiercely tugged. Handy smirked at her pain, enjoying the sound this time he was in control and wanted to make sure she knew it.

It just occurred to the chubby female that her nipples had clips attached to them, and attached to the clips were ropes that were attached to Handy. Handy hushed her and dove towards her (pale/dark) soft looking neck. His mouth watering just itching to bite and bruise it, to finally mark her his. Like an animal he placed hot, wet kiss upon the sensitive flesh. (Y/n) tried her best to scream stop at him, however all that came out were muffled noises. Handy lowly growled and bite into her flesh, he sucked and licked it making a visual deep purple mark.

(Y/n) couldn't help but moan at the rough treatment drool dripped from the gag, her body was reacting different then her mind. She wanted him m to stop but everything he was doing sent nothing but pleasure down towards her groin. She could feel the slick, wetness dripping down her thighs and smell her musky scent. So could Handy as she saw his member grow insanely large, knowing she should be disgusted at this all she did was moan at the thought of it entering her. Her rational thoughts had lost to her desire, her lust and sadly Handy knew this as he gave her sexy yet evil smirk.

"Enjoying this, love?" He moved his bare hips against hers making her whine with want. He bent down inhaling deeply, making the girl blush from embarrassment. "You smell mouth watering love," he casually comments. Before his warm, most tongue slowly slips into her hole. She let out a muffled scream of pleasure at this. Handy chuckled before continuing, until she finally broke. Her fluids flew into the builders waiting mouth, she whined while he licked the last few drops, running his tongue sexually over his lips.

"I think it's time for the main event, don't you?" He purred out lining his throbbing member in line with her dripping hole. She was shaking her head no as she was still sensitive, and sore. He paid her no attention and plunged into her, she screamed at the unfamiliar feeling. It felt like she was splitting into two, soon however she found herself automatically thrusting her hips up to meet his speed.

"Nah, don't squeeze me like that~" he breathed out while continuing to thrust get faster and harder.  
(Y/n) was close to her second orgasm he could tell from the way she was squeezing him. Handy bent down and captured one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth he sucked it while pulling the other THIS the rope.

(Y/n) was getting dizzy from all the pleasure she was filling and soon had a might orgasm that had her seeing stars. Handy kept going for a few more thrusts before finishing inside her.

⚠️️lemon ended⚠️️

They were both panting and their body's was glistening with thin beads of sweat. (Y/n) started to cry after what happened finally set in. Handy bit the gag and pulled it down before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

"I know (y/n) you are mine now isn't it great," Handy sweetly said mistaking her tears for ones of happiness. This made her cry harder confusing the male. "Oh your upset about (b/n) aren't you. Don't worry before I came here I dealt with that pest." He had a dark smile and his hair covered his eyes giving him a demonic appearance. This horrified the (h/c) girl.

"Your mine now, and I won't EVER let you go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Sorry this took forever but I've been busy, also happy new year lets hope this is better then the last. I also put quite a bit of effect into the lemon so yeah. See ya cupcakes~


	8. Disco Bear x Innocent reader

It was D.B (Disco Bear) people or more like the girls say I should stay away from him, because he flirted with them. I don't know what they're talking about his never done anything to me, at lest I don't think so. I smiled at him as he smirked back at me, I felt myself blush under his gaze the look he had almost seemed hungry, but for what? Cake?

 

 

"Hello D.B! How are you?" I asked cheerfully as I finished closing the cafe.

"Hello baby~ I'm good, hm...how about you go to the park with me tomorrow?" He asked with an odd tone.

"Okay sounds fun!" I said with excitement. After I'd finished closing up I walked with D.B to my house where I said goodnight and skipped inside.

 

 

3rd person pov:

Disco Bear chuckled to himself, as he walked home. He had her right where he wanted her. The thing Disco Beat loved about (y/n) was her beautiful naivety, everyone else resented him because of his flirty ways. However when (y/n) moved here she didn't hate him in fact she didn't even know she had been hit on.

 

 

This made him chase her more and eventually feelings of love developed. At first this confused the orange haired male until he accepted them, and was about to confess until she announced that he had a boyfriend growling at that he slammed the door of his house shut with so much force that it shock the house. 'Soon' he thought 'soon she'll be mine I just have to remove that boyfriend from the picture.' A malicious grin spread like butter across his face.

 

 

The next day was perfect. The sun was sitting high in the sea of blue and only a few clouds dotted the sky. There was a pleasant breeze that drifted pass the young woman, who was giggling while smelling the flowers of her garden. The woman wore a light pink summer dress that had a lavender ribbon tied around the waist, her hair was (curled/straight) and flowed gently in the breeze. She had little makeup on and a content look.

 

 

She stopped once a large shadow loomed over her, gasping she turned and grinned when she saw Disco Bear standing there with some (favourite flowers) in his hand. She ran over to him and gave him a hug which he returned.

"D.B hello!" She said while braking the embrace much to his disappointment.

"Hey (y/n), ready to go?" He asked with his usual cocky smirk, which widened when he received a nod, "hey baby I got you these~" he passed her the bouquet of beautifully grown flowers.

 

 

Gasping in delight (y/n) gladly accepted them only to frown making Disco Bear worry.

"Baby is there something wrong?" He asked 'if so I'll kill Giggles' he thought darkly.

"No nothing's wrong these are quite beautiful it's just...I don't have anything to give you." She said while pouting. Blinking Disco Bear grinned and clicked his fingers.

"Not a problem, you've already giving me something, this day with you."

"Thanks D.B you a great friend!" (Y/n) said before skipping towards the park. Disco Bear felt a sharp stab to the heart 'friend...not for long' smirking he followed her.

 

 

The sun was setting creating a romance scene, as the two were now eating ice-cream. Disco Bear decided to ask (y/n) about her boyfriend if he was to eliminate him he would need to know more about him.

"Well his name is Blake Tooson, and his 22 years old. He works as a doctor so that's why his out of town because they had an emergency and needed more doctors. He has blond hair, red eyes and fair skin with a tattoo on his neck. He loves movies, but hates death" She finished and went back to her ice-cream.

 

 

'Hates death? In a place like Happy Tree Friends you tend to accept it as we are all immortal.' Disco Bear thought 'I that didn't really help me except now I know who to look for.' (Y/n) then piped up with a happy tone.

"He comes back to town tomorrow, I can't wait to see him!" She giggled while blushing causing a certain man next to her to glow in jealousy. 'Perfect' he chuckled.

 

 

-Time skip for the next day-

 

 

Disco Bear got up early and ran to the train station where he saw his target. The blonde haired and crimson red eyes gazed around with a content look and a grin on his face, it made Disco Bear sick. 'Why would my (y/n) ever go out with this moron.' Putting on a fake smile he strides up to the man and taps him.

"Hey you must be Blake Tooson, I'm Disco Bear. (Y/n) asked me to take you home." He said with a charming smile.

"Yeah I'm Blake, so your her friend huh? Nice to meet you" he said with a forced smile making Disco Bear glare venomously at him in his head 'bastard'.

 

 

The two man made to Disco Bears car as they drove out of the driveway in silence, (y/n) was excitedly waiting at her house for her boyfriend to show. Disco Bear pulled into a luxurious house, confused Blake got out then his eye widened. It however was too late as Disco Bear slammed a metal bat at the back of his head as he was turning. Grinning Disco Bear dragged his body down into his basement and tied the chains tight enough to bruise. He knew that if he killed Blake then he would just be resurrected and come kill him as well as making sure his precious (y/n) never talked to him again.

 

⚠️️WARNING DETAILED TORTURING⚠️️

 

Disco Bear spent the entire night having fun torturing his new toy. He first waited for Blake to wake then played some disco music as he picked up a small scalpel and a scooper one used for ice-cream. Disco Bear shoved the scalpel into Blake's left eye and slowly cut around it while Blake screamed bloody murder. Chuckling he scooped it out then did the same to the other one.

 

 

He placed them into a jar and then grabbed a pair of old, rusted scissors and grabbed his tongue.

"I would love to hear the screams of pain, however I can't hear my music and that's pissing me off so this has to go" while he said that Blake was shaking his head violently. Before silence the tongue had been cut. Blake was now chocking on his own blood, he was making gurgling sounds as blood ran down like waterfalls from where his eyes used to be. And then he was gone all the life drained from him, at lest for now.

 

⚠️️ IT IS SAFE TO READ NOW⚠️️

 

Disco Bear laughed down at him before leaving the room and locking the door, he placed the bookshelf that was filled with records where the door was hiding it from view. 'Now time to go and tell (y/n)' smiling he changed his outfit and drove to her house.

 

 

Once he arrived he could hear sobbing from the other side, 'hehe don't worry baby I dealt with that jerk now you won't cry ever again.' He nodded and knock on the door, it was silent for a few moments before it creaked open and standing there was a red faced (y/n) her eyes were most from the tears she had just shed.

"O-oh hello D.B" she voice shock as she hiccuped.

"Hey Baby, you okay!" She shock her head and invited him in.

 

 

"Not really I've waited all day for Blake and when I tried to call his phone it was off." Sighing she looked down in dread. Disco Bear wrapped his arms around her with a dark look that she missed, she hugged back with just amount of force.

 

 

"Don't worry Baby I'll always be here for you..."

 

\------------------

Yo I'm not too impressed with this one, let me know what you guys think. So I finally updated this book and I'm already working on another one, so look forward for that. See ya soon cupcakes~


	9. Genderbent Flaky x reader

It was the nervous lovable Flaky. I smiled gently at the red haired male, who in return gave me a small grin.   
"Hey Flaky, what's up?" I saw him shuffling nervously as he softly spoke.   
"N-nothing m-m-much..." he trailed off.  
"Could you help me with the dishes?" I asked nicely handing him some plates, to which he happily grabbed and walked over to the sink.

 

  
As we washed I was oblivious to the dark look Flaky kept sending me. My thoughts were filled up with Blake my boyfriend I couldn't wait to see him again. He was out of town for work as he was a doctor and he said he'd been looking at houses for us to move to. I love my friends here however I want to leave, I want a normal life, I want to raise my children in a safe environment one that doesn't exist in HTF town.

 

  
I was brought back to reality by a sharp pain from my finger. I hissed as the water turned as red as Flaky's hair, I gaped at him his eyes looked dead only to have the light return quickly.  
"S-s-sorry (y/n) it s-slipped" he apologised there was something off about it, I just shock it off.  
"Ah that's fine Flaky, it no problem let's just be glad that Flippy wasn't here." I laughed while bandaging the wound.  
"M-maybe y-y-you should g-get it looked at" I waved him off.  
"No it's alright Blake is a doctor." It was silent, I turned towards Flaky however he was gone. 'Odd' I shrugged and continued on finishing my work.

 

  
I had gotten into bed and was fast asleep until I felt the bed deep, I gasped as I felt a male kiss up my neck and a growl vibrate my body.   
"Hey baby~" I smiled has Blakes warm voice filled my ears. I turned and gave him a lingering kiss which quickly turned into something more inmate.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

I woke up sore, I groaned as I got out of bed I had the day off today. As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by the mouth-watering smell of breakfast. I grinned as I walked towards the table only for it to falter as I saw Flaky sitting there with Blake. Blake had that look in his eyes that held danger as did Flaky which I found confronting.

 

  
"Flaky how nice to see you here," I smiled as I gave Blake a kiss on the cheek I didn't notice Flaky's eyes almost turn black. "Good morning honey" I said as I started to eat my food.  
I spent the rest of the day relaxing in my room, I knew about Blake's jealousy and knew Flaky was going to die, however there was nothing I could do because before he went out he made sure my insides were so sore I literally couldn't move my bottom half. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

  
I must have fallen asleep as I woke I felt nothing but darkness. Panicking I tried to move only to find out I was tied down in a chair. I felt light as I groaned I saw...Flaky?! He was standing there with a dark grin as he moved I saw Blake beaten and bruised he was in a cage.   
"BLAKE!" Screamed as tears fell.   
"Don't worry (n/n), his not dead." I glared at the giggling red haired man, "aw don't look at me like that (n/n) I love you" he whispered next to my ear.

 

  
"Yeah well I don't love you, you monster!" I flinched as I heard a crash and Blakes pained moan. Gapping I saw a finger roll over to me, screaming I tried to shuffle the chair away. Only to have Flaky grab it giggling.  
"Every time you disappoint me he suffers," he pointed to Blake, "I won't kill him because then he would just revive and come after you, however I can and will make him wish he was dead."

 

  
"Now why don't you give me a kiss huh dear?" He mocked before tilting my red, tear stained face and enveloping my lips with his. I felt I was suffocating as I tried to kiss back so Blake wouldn't be hurt anymore.  
"Now there's a good girl." He purred, "did you know that the nervousness, scared Flaky is all just an act? I'm a lot more stronger then every person in this town. Most of the deaths are caused by me~" I felt frozen at this information all those time I and Blake died they were because of this creature!

 

  
I felt like dying and never coming back I shook my head no repeatedly as he grabbed the chair and with little effort began to leave with me. "Come my dear I have to make you mine both soul and body~" his laugh and Blake's screams echoed of the walls as I was sent to my eternal prison.

\-------------------  
So how was it?


	10. Splendid x chubby reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two people requested Splendid one was with a chubby reader so I decided to marge them together hope you guys don't mind. Also if you want a character to be in their animal form then please tell me otherwise I will automatically make them human well that's it from me enjoy

It was the towns (not so) super hero Splendid! I felt relief at this because I thought it was those perverted twins Shifty and Lifty. 

"Hello Splendid, did you enjoy the party?" I asked while going back to washing the dishes. I heard shuffling behind me and felt someone's strong and rough hands hug me behind my waist, turning I saw Splendid.   
"Do you really have a boyfriend?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded excitedly I hadn't told anyone because his been out town for a few months, treating some patients overseas.

" his name is Blake Tooson, is a doctor." I said while collecting my bag, "is there something you need?" He just stared at me silently before shaking his head and grinning.   
"Nope just wanted to say good night." I nodded smiling.   
"Alright then, good night Splendid." I waved before leaving the building and heading home.

Third person pov:

When (y/n) left Splendid was anything but fine he was clutching his fist in anger. He his fist connected with a wall breaking it 'dammit why?! She was supposed to be mine! I'm her hero not whoever Blake is!' He growled before leaving the room with nothing my malicious thoughts in his head.

The next day Splendid decided to 'observe' (y/n) he licked his lips as he watched her. She was wearing a (f/c) shirt that covered her bottom much to his disappointment, and a pair of tight jeans that hugged her thick thighs. She saw her look over to some and smiled, he watched in jealousy as the girl ran over to the male and hugged him. The man had blonde hair and red eyes, he also had a tattoo.

He started to glare at the blonde haired male, 'this must be Blake.' Blake grinned hugging (y/n) back before he looked directly at Splendid causing him to gasp in shock at the icy glare that was sent to the hero. 'I knew it his nothing but a villain! His tricked (y/n) into loving him!'  
"Don't worry I'll rescue you my little damsel~"

Later on in the day (y/n) was happily lying down on her bed as her boyfriend, Blake was sound asleep next to her. Her phone buzzed alerting the chubby girl. Looking down she unlocked it as a message popped up.   
"Hey can we talk. Meet me at my place in a few minutes." It was from Splendid feeling a little concerned she quickly replied and got up getting dressed.

(Y/n) knocked on the blue haired males door and was surprised when it opened by itself. She nervously walked in until she was in the middle of the room. She jumped once she heard the door slam shut. Turning around slowly as the click of a lock sounded. Gasping in surprise she saw Splendid with a dark look on his face.

"S-S-Splendid what's going on?" She asked backing away as he walked closer. Soon she was pulled into a tight bone crushing hug.   
"Don't worry by dear damsel I'll save you from the villain~" she felt chills go up her back from.  
"W-W-What are you talking about?" She shut her eyes in fear as tears started to drip.   
"He just wants to take away you and keep you locked up."  
"Stop Splendid!" (Y/n) cried as she couldn't brake out of the suffocating hug she felt herself turn dizzy from the lack of air.

"I'm the hero so I must save the damsel at any mean necessary." Just as she blanked out Splendid whispered into her ear.  
"I love you (y/n)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I was running out of ideas! Hope you liked it though!


End file.
